


A dream is a dream is a dream is a nightmare.

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alice in wonderland type shit, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Dancing, Didn't know they were dating(at least one of 'em don't), Drabble, Dreams/Nightmares, I think I just made myself throw up a litte, In the meantime, M/M, Matoba's an idiot, Natsume's fucking beautiful, Oops, Relationship Study, but ew-imagine them having kids, but exceptions I suppose, but he's our idiot, damn! their kids would be GORGEOUS, doesn't actually make it all that better, he's hot too, kinda sorta, like I said-he's an idiot, poetry?, so that's gotta mean something...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Somehow though, you're neither-cRRAaAaWWw...!





	A dream is a dream is a dream is a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> -Inspired by the song: Mr. Sandman (cover by SYML)  
(basically the slow, depressing version)

turn on your magic beams love, and bring me a new crooked fantasy, one where you and I exist and we’re dancing along the milky-rivers of ghosts beneath our feet.

starlight crashes from the black-opaque sky, we’re showering in gold!

oh-don’t you see dear? we were made for each other!

so

let your fine, milky bones press against me-let me feel the cold affection from your pretty, sugar-lips.  your hatred tastes like star-fruit from magical, green canopies, the way your nails dig into my pearly-skin-so angry, so fierce _ hothothot!  _

you’re filling me with euphoria to the bones my ruby!

_ Yes.yes.mmmm.more! _

<strike> (love me please?) </strike>

I adore rubbing vanilla-lilies across your precious limbs you know. 

" _ Natsume…”  _ do the same for me? wrap me in your innocence!

_ Ooo-aaahhh! _

crows flutter, singing a hideous lullaby

alabaster snow sprinkles atop our heads like ashes.

the wicked moon cascades a narrow, rivulet of light on us, snickering within its ancient walls(did you know?! did you know he was made of cheese-hah!)

_ we’re the showstoppers of this midnight macabre, you and i _

as i twirl you round like the merry-goes you’ve never played in, your face flushes all porcelain-esque.

_ like the doll that you are. _

moonshine shimmers from your savoury-honey-hair.

_ drip.drop. _

as our breaths mingle into little ivory, smoke-clouds

and the screeching souls keep clawing towards our ankles-

i know soon enough, this is real.

<strike> (love me please?) </strike>

_ CCcRRrRaAaAaAAAawWWwwW…..!!! _

**Author's Note:**

> -basically, it starts off with Matoba thinking it's a dream. And by the end, he realizes-no, him and Natsume are actually dancing(in a world Natsume brought them too). How did this shit happen? Idfk. You decide.
> 
> -this is the part where I say "REVIEWS APPRECIATED BITCHES!"
> 
> "much love!"
> 
> ~Porky
> 
> (can also find on fanfiction, account name: Sunnysodapop)


End file.
